Forget You
Forget You is a song featured in the episode "The Substitute". The song is originally by Cee Lo Green from his album The Lady Killer. It is sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions (except for Rachel). Some of the lyrics are changed, since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. The idea to sing the song came from Puck who originally suggested singing it to Mr. Shue, who turned it down in favor of another Journey song, though later, Holly allowed New Directions to sing it, as a sign of her acceptance of their ideas. Santana, Brittany and Quinn provide backing vocals. "Forget You" became Glee's third #1 single on the US Billboard Digital Songs Chart. Lyrics Holly Holiday: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with y , oh an ain't that some shhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: (ain't that some shhh?) Holly Holiday: ''' And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! '''Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holiday: ''' Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you '''Santana, Brittany and Quinn: (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Holly Holiday: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: (Just thought you should know it) Holly Holiday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: (ain't that some shhhh?) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: Now I know, that I had to borrow & beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with yo face ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: (oh shh she's a gold digger) Holly Holiday: ''' Well '''Santana, Brittany and Quinn: (just thought you should know it) Holly Holiday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holiday: ' I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya ha, oh ain't that some shh? '''Santana, Brittany, Quinn: ' (ain't that some shh) '''Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: ''' Oo, oo, oooo '''Mercedes and Artie: Now baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Oh yes she did Holly Holiday Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! Holly Holiday with New Directions: ' I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! '''Santana: ' forget you, yeah '''Holly Holiday with New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough (Santana: Uuh) I'm like, Forget you and forget him to (Santana: Oh baby) I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Santana: Yeah you Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Santana: Wish you the best) with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo. Trivia *Rachel doesn't sing with the rest of New Directions because she did not like Holly at that time. *This is the cleaner version of the song, as the original title is "F*** You". *Actually Cee Lo and Gwyneth sang this together at the Grammys. Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300px Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holiday Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez